Just a little boy at heart
by Selia
Summary: Don hat einen ziemlich angstrengenden Arbeitstag und einen Fall zu bearbeiten, der ihn dazu zwingt, auch über seine eigene Gefühlswelt nachzudenken. Es geht hauptsächlich um die Beziehung zwischen Don und Charlie


Titel: Just a little boy at heart

Autor: Selia

Fandom: Numb3rs

Pairing: keines bislang, aber es geht um Dons und Charlies Beziehung XP

Warnings: /

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, ich habe demzufolge keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Kommentar: Das ist mein erster Versuch zu der Serie was zu schreiben und ich gebe gerne zu, dass es Überarbeitung und Verbesserung bedarf (ich weiß z.B. nicht genau, wie das Haus aufgeteilt ist etc.) .. bislang handelt es sich hier um den 1. Teil, aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich an dieser Geschichte weiterschreiben werde. Im Grunde ist mir der Anfang schon sehr zuwider und wer sich ernsthaft dadurch kämpft, dem gebührt mein aufrichtiger Dank Feedback ist natürlich auch immer willkommen.

**Just a little boy at heart**

_Young boy, don't cry..._

_'Cause today's tears will dry in the wind of your bleading heart_

_And tomorrow's sunshine mirrors in your eyes_

_While your lips keep fake's best smile alive..._

Die längst über der Stadt liegende Dunkelheit des vor einigen Stunden eingekehrten Abends fand hier und dort Verzierung durch eine Straßenlaterne und die Autoscheinwerfer, die mit dem Drehen des Zündschlüssels erstarben. Müde von den Ereignissen des zugegebenermaßen wieder länger als geplant ausgefallenen Tages entwich Don ein tiefes Seufzen, dessen Ursprung eher das Herz als die Lunge sein musste, und er blickte für etliche Sekunden von der Einfahrt aus zur Haustür hinüber. Mit Hilfe eines routinierten Griffes lockerte der dunkelhaarige Mann den Knoten seiner Krawatte und erhielt doch nicht den erwünschten Effekt; der Hals blieb wie durch eine unsichtbare Macht auf fatale Weise zugeschnürt und jedes sonst so einfach ablaufende Inhalieren des lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoffs schlitzte die Luftröhre so spielend auf wie messerscharfe Glasscherben. Hätte man nicht bereits gestern seine Anwesenheit zum Abendessen zugesagt, so war sich Don sicher, würde er jetzt lediglich in seinem Apartment aufs Bett fallen, die Zimmerdecke anstieren und in die Finsternis hinein philosophieren, während ihn sein Gewissen weiterhin mit körperlichen Gebrechen strafte.

Sein Bestes versuchend, die Gedanken des Tages in ein schwarzes Loch zu schubsen, stieg der FBI Agent aus dem Auto; beim Druck auf den Wagenschlüssel begleitete ein kurzes Blinken die Zentralverriegelung und keine Minute später fand sich Don im Hausflur wieder. Hinter einem fiel die Tür leise ins Schloss, indessen sich aus dem Jackett gepellt und dieses über einen Kleiderhaken gehängt wurde. Die sonst bei Feierabend stets willkommene Stille des Hausinneren erwies sich heute als verhängnisvoll, weil auch ein zweites Lauschen keine von Leben berichtenden Geräusche orten ließ. Unweigerlich mussten sich die eigenen Augen auf die Armbanduhr richten; vielleicht war diese ja stehen geblieben und in Wirklichkeit war es nicht kurz vor 21 Uhr, sondern bereits Mitternacht vorbei. Doch eine Kontrolle des eigenen Ziffernblatts und der Uhr an der Wand belehrte Don eines Besseren.

Zugegeben, man war zu spät... Eigentlich um einiges zu spät, um zum Abendessen zu erscheinen und das Überbleibsel an Essensgeruch in der Luft war zu geringfügig, als dass die Nase noch identifizieren konnte, was heute Abend auf dem Tisch stand. Letzten Endes war Don wohl nicht aufgrund des Abendessens noch hier, sondern seines Pflichtgefühls. Zugesagt war zugesagt und wenn es nur bedeutete, kurz reinzuschneien und sich für die Überstunden zu entschuldigen.

Richtung Wohnzimmer schreitend sah sich Don sporadisch um; kein Licht aus der Küche und der nun vor ihm thronende, leere Fernsehsessel seines Vaters zog eine Verbindung zum im Kopf abgespeicherten Terminplaner. Automatisch schlug man sich leise fluchend die Handfläche vors Gesicht und rügte sich dafür, bei all den Ereignissen des Tages vergessen zu haben, dass Vater heute auf einem Treffen seines Buchklubs war.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut so; Don kam nicht um diese Feststellung herum, als er zurück in die Küche ging und sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank angelte. Der Verschluss landete heimlich klirrend im Müll und während das angenehm kühle Getränk herunter gespült wurde, tauchten Ansätze der Entspannung am Horizont auf. Dieser Tag war die Inkarnation der Hölle gewesen und der Schatten seiner Übermächtigkeit lag nach wie vor auf der eigenen Person. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache, bereits die Hälfte des Bieres getrunken zu haben, nichts. Stattdessen lief alles per Revue abermals vorm inneren Auge ab; angefangen bei dem Moment, als Don die Akte auf den Tisch geknallt bekam und es zunächst mit einer Entführung zu tun hatte.

Nun gut, es gab eine Menge perverser Schweine da draußen und bis dato hatte Don angenommen, so ziemlich alle Abgründe der menschlichen Abscheulichkeit präsentiert bekommen zu haben. Er hatte zerstückelte Leichen mit und ohne Müllbeutel drum herum entdeckt, Erpressung und Drogenhandel in seinen widerlichsten Formen kennen gelernt und verstanden, dass eine Waffe zu tragen auch bedeutete, diese von Zeit zu Zeit zu benutzen. Trotzdem fühlte man sich wie in Eiswasser gestoßen, als die Entführung heute ihr jähes Ende fand, das sich mit einer Kinderleiche rühmte. Eine äußerst übel zugerichtete Kinderleiche; der Junge - gestern Vormittag erst entführt - war nach Schätzungen des Gerichtsmediziners bereits am Vorabend ermordet worden und am heutigen Morgen hatte ein Jogger das ungeheuere Vergnügen gehabt, den gerade mal 10-jährigen Jungen nackt in einem Waldstück zu entdecken. Die bunten Kleidungsstücke zwischen Laub und Ästen verstreut; von einem grünen Shirt lachte Don ein Teddybärchen auf einem Segelboot an, als er am Fundort eintraf und ausnahmsweise dankbar dafür war, dass seine Kollegen von der Gerichtsmedizin das bedauernswerte Opfer unlängst in einen dieser hässlichen Säcke gepackt hatten. Don genügten die Fotos von den etlichen Blessuren und dem mit ekelerregender Gründlichkeit in die Haut geritzten Wort "abnormal", was die Brust des Jungen in alle Ewigkeit verunstaltete.

Es gab kranke Menschen und es gab ganz kranke...

Der gerichtsmedizinische Kollege versicherte einem, alle Misshandlungen - einschließlich des unfraglich stattgefundenen, sexuellen Missbrauchs - seien vor dem Tode vorgenommen worden.

Eine herrliche Nachricht, die Don mit Terry im Schlepptau der alleinerziehenden Mutter überbringen durfte, die bisher noch immer inständig hoffte, ihr Sohn würde vielleicht gegen ein Lösegeld unbeschadet freigegeben werden. An dem zu einem dünnen Strich verzogenen Mund seiner blonden Kollegin konnte Don die Unmengen an unausgesprochenen Dinge erahnen, die ihr durch den Kopf spukten und höchstwahrscheinlich etliche Parallelen zu seinen eigenen Gedanken aufwiesen. Gestern hatten sie beide kaum Zeit für Mrs. Roberts gehabt - lediglich wie es zu der Entführung kommen konnte, wurde in Erfahrung gebracht und danach die aufgelöste Mutter der an ihrer Seite sitzenden Schwester überlassen. Heute war es bedauerlicherweise nicht viel anders; aufgequollen vor lauter Tränen und Sorge stand die Frau Mitte 30 ihnen gegenüber, als sie die Türe öffnete und schon zu weinen begann, als sich die Mienen der FBI Agenten nicht aufhellten. Wie paralysiert vor lauter Kummer hatte Mrs. Roberts sich an ein Papiertaschentuch geklammert, schien die von Terry als Trost ausgesandten Worte gar nicht zu registrieren und verlor nahezu lautlose Tränen, während Don sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen als ihr berichtet hätte, was das FBI genau entdeckt hatte...

An diesem Fall würden sie noch lange sitzen. Es ging hier um mehr als eine simple Entführung; es war nicht bloß Kindesmissbrauch und kein einfacher Mord. Wäre all jenes der Fall, hätte sich der Mörder nicht die Mühe gemacht, sein Opfer zu "brandmarken". Schuldbewusst, die sowieso schon total am Ende seiende Frau auch noch damit zu belästigen, hatte Don ihr das Foto des in die Brust geritzten Wortes gezeigt und so einfühlsam wie irgend möglich gefragt, ob sie sich dies erklären könnte.

"Das ist, weil er so scheiße klug war!"

Keinem der Anwesenden war der andere Junge aufgefallen, welcher im Türrahmen stand, eine halb verzweifelte, halb zornige Mimik beherbergte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Noch vom Vortag erkannte Don den 13-Jährigen als den Bruder des Opfers wieder. Die beiden waren gemeinsam in der nahegelegenen Mall einkaufen gewesen, doch plötzlich war Timmy verschwunden gewesen; von einer Minute auf die andere. Ganz so, als habe ihn das Nichts verschluckt...

"Alex, wie kannst du so was nur sagen! Begreifst du denn gar nicht, was geschehen ist?" Die im Vergleich zu der bislang ruhigen Trauer völlig aus dem Ruder schlagende Anfuhr der Mutter ließ ihren ältesten Sohn zusammenzucken wie bei einer schallenden Ohrfeige.

Reflexartig tauschte man einen Blick mit Terry aus; vielleicht waren einige der fehlenden Puzzleteile genau hier zu finden...

"Doch, der Teufel hat Timmy geholt! Weil er's verdient hat, so wie's alle immer gesagt haben!" Ohne noch auf irgendwas Rücksicht zu nehmen, drehte sich Alex herum und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Küche. Die Hintertür in den Garten krachte, woraufhin Mrs. Roberts erneut aufschluchzte und ihr Taschentuch auf übelste Weise malträtierte.

"Bitte... bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen Sohn. Er... er war immer so eifersüchtig auf seinen Bruder. Ich wusste doch nie, was ich dagegen tun soll. Timmy ist... ich meine, war, so sprachbegabt und-und ich hab immer alles versucht, damit er entsprechend gefördert wird..." Der Rest der Sätze ging in einem unidentifizierbaren Gemisch aus Weinlauten unter, in dessen Verlauf sich die Frau seicht nach vorne beugte und das Gesicht in ihren Handflächen vergrub. Wie gedämpfte Gespenster hallten Schmerz und Verzweiflung durchs Zimmer, rasten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch Don hindurch und kicherten hämisch über die ihrer Ansicht nach wohl sehr langsam laufende Mechanik seines Verstandes, der es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, ein Motiv für das Wort zu finden.

Still setzte sich der Agent in Bewegung, spürte den fragenden Blick seiner Kollegin im Rücken und ignorierte diesen vorerst, als er ebenfalls in der Küche verschwand und in den Garten hinaus trat. Don ging das "So wie es alle gesagt haben" von Alex nicht aus dem Sinn, sondern echote ewiglich durch sein Bewusstsein, welches zugleich mit Eindrücken aus der eigenen Kindheit und Emotionswelt überflutet wurde.

Alle...

Wer waren "alle"? Gestern hatte Alex ebenso wenig eine Vermutung, wer hinter der Entführung stecken könnte wie seine Mutter, doch wenn er wusste, wer seinen mittlerweile toten Bruder als Teufelswerk deklarierte, brächte das die Ermittlungen eventuell gehörig voran.

Don spürte sich mechanisch auf den kleinen Blondschopf zugehen, der auf dem Brett einer Schaukel hockte, mit den Spitzen seiner dreckigen Turnschuhe Muster in die aufgewühlte Erde kratzte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Boden gerichtet hatte.

"Alex..."

"Gehen Sie weg!" In erster Linie störrisch schrie einem der Trotz eines Kindes entgegen, welches es dennoch nicht wagte, länger als eine Sekunde aufzulauern. Hinter dieser Wand aus blankem Hass war eine Lawine an Kummer aufgestaut, die Don viel mehr fühlen als sehen konnte. Der glänzende Schleier auf den grünen Augen des Jungen war nur ein verräterisches Indiz für die kurz vor dem Ausbruch stehende Gefühlsflut.

"Alex, bitte hör mir zu. Es ist wichtig, dass du mir sagst-."

"Nein! Sie haben Timmy nicht rechtzeitig gefunden und jetzt ist er tot! Ihnen sag ich gar nix mehr!"

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend ging Don in die Hocke und konnte so die ersten, herabperlenden Tränchen über die vor lauter Rage leicht geröteten Wangen fallen sehen. Vielleicht hätte man all das lieber Terry überlassen sollen, die weitaus talentierter war, was die Handhabung von emotional zerrütteten Personen betraf. Doch der innere Drang hatte einen hierher getrieben; die Sympathie, genauestens zu wissen, was es bedeutet, seinem Bruder einerseits etwas Schlimmes an den Hals zu wünschen und andererseits vor Schmerz und Schuld zu zerspringen, sofern ihm tatsächlich etwas zustieß...

Per Tasten suchte der FBI Agent seine diversen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch ab, wurde schließlich fündig und hielt es dem Kind auf der Schaukel versöhnlich entgegen. Dieses glimmte einen allerdings nur böse an, missbrauchte den Ärmel seines grauen Sweatshirts, um die Tränen wegzuwischen und verlagerte sein Sichtfeld abermals auf den Boden.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir ihm nicht helfen konnten.."

"Ich wollte ja, dass er verschwindet, aber doch nich' für immer! Er-er ist mir nur auf die Nerven gegangen, weil-weil... weil er im Schlaf spricht und mir ständig irgendwas in irgend 'ner Sprache vorplappert, die ich nich' versteh..." Vor lauter Stammeln war es schwierig, die Silben zu identifizieren. Die eigene Stirn legte sich in Falten, indessen unbemerkt weiterhin auf die Unterlippe gebissen wurde, je höher die Amplituden der Verzweiflung bei Alex ausfielen. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht ersehnt, dass Timmy auf ewig verschwinden würde; Don hatte es nie angenommen und kam jetzt nicht drum herum, tröstend einen Arm um Alex zitternde Schultern zu legen. Die Gestik schien einen Punkt tief in der kindlichen Seele zu tangieren, der den Tränen freien Lauf gewährte und für weitere Auswüchse des Leids verantwortlich war.

"Alle haben mich immer nur nach Timmy gefragt und nur von ihm gesprochen... Und ich bin so mies in der Schule gewesen und-und... ich war so gemein zu ihm... obwohl er immer lieb zu mir war..."

Gegen jede Erwartung beugte sich Alex vor und schlang die Arme so fest um Dons Hals, dass dieser glaubte, seine eigenen Vorwürfe würden ihn erschlagen. Wie in einem Spiegel, der einen verjüngte, bekam man seine eigenen Gedankengänge präsentiert, die eigene Verzweiflung und Suche nach Halt offen gelegt und begriff, auch nach all den Jahren des Erwachsenseins dieses innere Kind niemals verloren zu haben. Im Gegenteil, Don hatte es nicht einmal trösten können so wie er es bei Alex tat, indem er die Handflächen langsam über den schmalen Rücken streicheln ließ und zur Beruhigung Gedachtes in sein Ohr wisperte. Das Kind, welches im eigenen Herzen saß und trotz eines Knebels aus Stolz und Alter ununterbrochen schrie, wand sich auch heute noch in quälenden Schmerzenskrämpfen.

* * *

Geschafft schloss Don gute 20 Minuten später die Autotür; die Beifahrertür wurde ebenfalls zugezogen, als Terry mit nicht minderen Ansätzen der Kraftlosigkeit nach dem Sicherheitsgurt langte.

"Timmy war eine Art Genie. Obwohl er erst zehn war, hat er eine große Menge verschiedenster Sprachen beherrscht. Seine Mutter hat viel dafür gearbeitet, damit sie die entsprechenden Lehrer alle bezahlen konnte." Ihr Blick wanderte von der Frontscheibe zu Don hinüber, welcher dies als besten Anlass sah, den Wagen zu starten und sich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren, anstatt weiter im Sumpf der Geschehnisse zu versinken.

"Wie geht es dem Bruder?"

Anscheinend hatte Terry die Tränenrückstände auf dem Jackett ihres Partners entdeckt, welcher seine Zungenspitze dazu benutzte, seine trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten. Ein Schlucken war von Nöten, bevor eine Antwort gegeben werden konnte; Don konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so furchtbar niedergeschlagen war.

"Den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen." Die Bemerkung hätte man weiter ausführen können, wollte aber nicht. Gewaltsam blendete der Agent die unwiderlegbare Fixierung aus, die seine Kollegin an den Tag legte. Wahrscheinlich machte sie sich letzten Endes nur Sorgen, weil man im Grunde genommen nicht mehr und nicht weniger gesprächig war als sonst auch und nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, in irgend einer Hinsicht Schwierigkeiten mit der Thematik dieses Falles zu haben.

Und das war gut so; es war gut so, dass sie nicht begann einen auszufragen, obschon sie wusste, wie die Strukturen im familiären Bereich ihres Partners ausfielen. Sie beobachtete einen zwar fraglos, allerdings schien sie es nicht zu wagen, in diesen Bereich einzudringen aus der Befürchtung heraus, abgeblockt zu werden. Denn genau dies würde geschehen; unabhängig davon, wer es tat. Don hatte und konnte niemals über diese in ihm aufgestauten Dinge sprechen und sie wegzusperren erwies sich als so viel lukrativere Methode als sich die Blöße zu geben, ein Problem zu haben. Probleme machten angreifbar, verletzlich und unkonzentriert, was wiederum Fehlern einen idealen Einlass in die Arbeit ermöglichte. Insbesondere letzteres durfte einem bei diesem Fall nicht passieren; was, wenn Timmy Roberts nicht das einzige Opfer bliebe? Alex hatte sein "alle" auf eine Vielzahl von Mitschülern bezogen, die in ihrem Neid nicht anders zu handeln wussten, als Ausgrenzung spielen zu lassen.

Während Don um eine Ecke bog, hoffte er inständig, es nicht mit einem durchgeknallten Serienkiller zu tun zu haben, der darauf aus war, junge Talente auf barbarische Weise ums Leben zu bringen.

* * *

Eine Hand in der Hosentasche vergraben starrte das braune Augenpaar die häusliche Kulisse aus im Dunkeln zu Schatten gewordenen Möbelstücken an. Die Mühe, das Licht anzumachen, hatte sich Don nur im Flur gemacht und watete entsprechend halb blind die Stufen in den obersten Stock hinauf. Nebenbei bediente er sich der seit je her angelegten Karte des Hauses im Gehirn, die sich in all den Jahren nie sonderlich verändert hatte und ihm verriet, wo er hintreten durfte und wohin nicht.

Ganz offensichtlich war Charlie nicht in seinem Zimmer; ob man ihn tatsächlich gesucht hatte, war Don nicht klar, als er die Bierflasche leicht schwenkte und zu der schlauen Erkenntnis kam, dass sein Bruder wohl wieder einmal in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Irgendwo zwischen etlichen Tafeln und umgeben von Zahlen, deren Existenz auf Charlie wie Balsam wirkte, tüftelte er wohl an einem unbekannten Formeln und mathematischen Schwierigkeiten herum. So konkret wollte es der ältere Bruder auch gar nicht wissen und sah sich dennoch wie ein Außenstehender dabei zu, wie er aus dem Haus schritt, am Gartenteich vorbei und hinüber zum weiträumigen Schuppen. Wobei es kein wirklicher Schuppen mehr war, sondern - wie man einst voller hasserfüllter Abfälligkeit bemerkte - ein Unterschlupf, in den sich Charlie verkriechen und die reale Welt aussperren konnte. Denn in diesem Raum war nur Platz für seine heißgeliebten Zahlen und seine unendlichen Weiten an Rechnungen; eine Domäne, in der er keine Fehler begehen konnte und wo ihn nichts mehr aus der Bahn warf. Der Alltag mit all seinen Nöten und Problemen fand keinen Einlass - ganz so, als sei eine unsichtbare Grenze gezogen, welche von negativen Begebenheiten nicht einfach überquert werden konnte.

In dieser Behausung hatte sich Charlie geradezu pausenlos "versteckt", als ihre gemeinsame Mutter aufgrund ihrer Krankheit dahinsiechte und man selbst einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wieso er die letzte, spärlich ausfallende Zeit lieber mit Mathematik verplemperte. Ihre Mutter hatte etwas Anderes verdient. Erst sehr viel später hatte Don zumindest ansatzweise eingesehen, dass dieses Verhalten mehr oder weniger dem Selbstschutz galt. Charlie hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder er zerbrach daran den langsamen Übergang ihrer Mutter in den Tod mitzuverfolgen oder aber er sicherte sein eigenes Überleben. Und letzteres hatte auch nur erschwerlich geklappt; die Augen seines Bruders waren nie emotionslos, obwohl sie so blank erschienen. Seine permanente, gedankliche Abwesenheit hatte nichts mit Desinteresse gemeinsam und seine Unfähigkeit, sich auf den Tod ihrer Mutter zu konzentrieren, war kein Zeichen von mangelnder Liebe. All jenes hatte man falsch gedeutet, da es nicht ins eigene Weltbild passte. Weil Don so grundliegend anders mit seinen Gefühlen umging... umgehen musste...

Heute, aus einer gewissen Distanz betrachtet, war dem Agenten einleuchtend, direkt daneben gestanden zu haben, als sein kleiner Bruder voller Verzweiflung nach innen hin um sein Dasein kämpfte, sich in den Armen des ihn mit sich zerren wollenden Todes wand und wahrscheinlich auf allen Vieren kriechend die Rettungsleine der Mathematik erhaschte. Es war das Tau, was Don ihm nicht anreichen konnte; dafür war einfach zu viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und dennoch wurde sich rückblickend gewünscht, dieses Tau sein zu können. Stattdessen hatte man endlose Vorwürfe gemacht, sie in monströse Blicke und gelegentlich sogar barsche Worte gepackt und vor lauter eigenem Schmerz all die Trauer in seinem Bruder übersehen. Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, wenn ihre Vergangenheit andere Gesichter an den Tag gelegt hätte. Erst die schwere Krankheit ihrer Mutter war Dons Anlass, seinem gerade in gute Bahnen gelenktem Leben wiederwillig den Laufpass zu geben. Man hatte ein Leben gehabt, in dem man einmal mehr war als der Schatten seines überaus talentierten Brüderchens. Es war das Leben, was sich Don gewünscht hatte, fernab von Zuhause. Fernab von Charlie, dessen Rückenansicht nun in ein paar spärlichen Metern Entfernung direkt vor einem anzutreffen war.

Lautlos hatte Don zuvor die Türe aufgemacht und beobachtete nun das schon unzählige Male erlebte Szenario. Als dienten die Tafeln der Isolation prangten sie an allen erdenklichen Stellen des Gebäudes, waren übersäht mit Kreidestaub und weißen Zahlen, die ihre eigene Sprache sprachen. Zwischendrin altes Gerümpel, ein Tisch mit etlichen Unterlagen und weit verstreuten Blättern - und natürlich Charlie, dessen Locken im Zuge seiner schreibenden Bewegungen seicht mitschwangen. Wusste doch der Himmel, was seine Arbeit jetzt wieder für einen Zweck erfüllte...!

Sogleich schelte man sich für den letzten Gedanken und spülte ihn mit einem weiteren Schluck Bier hinweg. Es half nicht... Nicht nach dem heutigen Tage. Früher hatte man diese Rechenarbeit einfach gehasst, was mittlerweile zum Glück nicht mehr so war, doch Don entsann sich genau dem beißenden Ziehen in seiner Brust, als Charlie ihm das erste Mal bei einem Fall unter die Arme griff. Per Fingerschnipsen des Schicksals fegte die Befürchtung, wieder in seiner Genialität unterzugehen, über einem hinweg; das FBI war nun mal der eigene Job. Etwas, was Don bis dato für sich alleine hatte und dank seines Ehrgeizes ein überaus tüchtiger und erfolgreicher Mitarbeiter war. Ein Workaholic, wie andere Menschen zu sagen pflegten. Da hatte er also ausnahmsweise etwas mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam und es verfeindete sie ungewollt. Wobei die Feindschaft lediglich von der eigenen Person auszugehen schien.

Im Magen platzten Blüten der Schuld auf und verstärkten die Annahme, nachher noch ein weiteres Bier zu brauchen, um die Verwachsungen zu ertränken und danach in solch einer unbequemen Haltung auf der Couch einzuschlafen, dass der Rücken auch zwei Tage später noch Bände davon erzählte. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

"Nein... das kann nicht stimmen, das müsste eher so sein..."

Blinzelnd katapultierte sich der stille Beobachter aus seinem Gedankennetz, als er das Murmeln aufschnappte und dabei zuguckte, wie der andere Mann ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, den Kopf schief legte und dann mit einem rabiaten Griff zum Schwamm seine letzten beiden Zeilen wegwischte. Die Staubpartikel tanzten wild im Schein des schwummrigen Deckenlichts und umstrudelten Charlie, der unlängst der nächsten Überlegung nachhing, wie ein Wirbelsturm.

Ohne es zu wollen projizierte sich das per Foto abgelichtete "abnormal" auf Charlies Rücken; es war nicht sein Fehler, so zu sein wie er war. Er hatte es sich genauso wenig ausgesucht wie Don, der die leere Bierflasche nach wie vor festhielt, ohne die Kühle des Glases in irgend einer Weise wahrzunehmen. Das Erinnerungsvermögen zeigte einem unglaublich viele Moment, in denen Charlie versucht hatte, einen in seine Welt zu ziehen und doch ließ einen die Eifersucht bloß ablehnen. Ganz so, als wolle man ihn dafür leiden lassen, dass er mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam und offenbar überall war. Zeitweilig hatte einen das Gefühl beschlichen nicht mal mehr ein eigenes Leben zu besitzen und immer häufiger kam die Frage auf, wie es gelaufen wäre, wenn man nicht fortwährend an seinem Bruder hätte kleben müssen. Immerhin war jener doch dank seiner etlichen, übersprungenen Klassen der Jüngste seines Jahrgangs und es gab mehr als eine missgünstige Seele in den Weiten der Schulflure...

So als großer Bruder musste man eben seinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen. Als dieses schreiende Bündel namens kleines Geschwisterchen auf den Plan trat, hatte Don sich darunter vorgestellt, ihm Fußball- und Baseballspielen beizubringen, doch mit all dem Sport war Charlie nie zu locken gewesen. Er hockte um so vieles lieber über seinen Büchern und ganz gleich, wofür er sich begeisterte, er hörte nicht auf wie ein Wasserfall davon zu reden. Er war ein Klugscheißer; das war die treffendste Bezeichnung, die Don lange Zeit für ihn parat hatte. Ein verdammt nerviger Klugscheißer sogar, dem man zu gerne einfach irgendwas in den Mund gestopft hätte, nur damit er aufhörte von all den Sachen zu berichten, von denen Don selbst keine Ahnung hatte. Auf dass das Gefühl, ihm trotz Alter unterlegen zu sein, endlich aufhörte... Denn genau das musste es immer gewesen sein, was mit der Sänfte eines gewetzten Messers am eigenen Selbst kratzte und nicht unbedingt Linderung in den stolzen Mienen ihrer Eltern fand. Nicht dass diese einen völlig links liegen gelassen hätten, jedoch hatten ihre Bemühungen nicht die gewünschten Resultate erzielt und dafür machte sich Don ebenfalls selbst verantwortlich. Es musste ja an seiner Natur liegen; höchstwahrscheinlich war er grundsätzlich verbiestert und feindselig gewesen und wie dämlich einen diese Gefühle zum Teil agieren ließen, wollte sich der Agent heutzutage gar nicht mehr ins Bewusstsein rufen.

"Don?"

Aufs Neue überfiel einen das Blinzeln; jetzt aufgrund der direkten Ansprache. Offenbar hatte Charlie einen doch irgendwann aus dem Augenwinkel erspäht, strich sich soeben mit einer Hand durch die Masse an dunklen Löckchen und hinterließ mehr Kreidestaub auf diesen.

"Wolltest du nicht zum Abendessen hier sein?"

Woran auch immer das Gegenüber arbeitete, es bedurfte nicht solch enormer Wichtigkeit, dass keine Zeit für Unterhaltung mehr blieb. Wäre es eines von Charlies absoluten Dringlichkeitsprojekten, hätte er einen mit ein paar knappen Bemerkungen darauf hingewiesen, momentan nicht für Gespräche oder dergleichen zu haben zu sein. Dass er nun das nicht mehr sonderlich große Stück Kreide neben einige Unterlagen auf den Tisch legte, ließ einen vorerst schlucken und dann erst seine Stimme finden.

"Ja, war aber viel zu tun."

"Oh... ja, das haben Dad und ich vermutet. Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

Oder auch als "Soll ich dir bei etwas helfen?" zu übersetzen, was den Mageninhalt in einen tonnenschweren Stein verwandelte und fast schon zu hastig den Kopf verneinend schütteln ließ. Von dem Fall, an dem Don gerade arbeitete, sollte Charlie nichts mitbekommen. Es war einem schlicht und ergreifend nicht recht. Er brauchte nicht wissen, dass da draußen ein Irrer mehr rumlief, der sein helles Vergnügen daran hatte, schutzlosen Kindern Widerwärtigkeiten anzutun.

"Nein, aber der Papierkram hat mich aufgehalten. Alte Berichte fertig machen; du weißt schon. Manchmal merkt man nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht." Die ganze Angelegenheit abtuend machte Don eine verwerfende Handbewegung und lachte gequält, was zu funktionieren schien. Auf dem anderen Gesicht fand sein Lächeln in weitaus ausgeweiteterer Form Erwiderung, indessen Charlie ein paar seiner Notizen zusammen schob, sich noch mal zur Tafel umdrehte, schnell etwas auf ein Blatt kritzelte und dann überaus zufrieden auf einen zumarschierte.

"So was hab ich mir fast gedacht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du einmal pünktlich hier bist, nimmt von Mal zu Mal ab. Demnächst kannst du dich zum Frühstück anmelden, denn wenn man von der Dauer deiner Verspätung ausgeht..."

Die Ohren dezent auf Durchzug stellend, rollte man mit den Augen und ersparte sich, sich anzuhören, wie viele Tage einem laut Berechnung blieben, bis man denn wahrhaftig erst gegen Morgen das Haus erreichte. Don rang noch mit sich, ob er bedauern sollte, nicht einfach per Anruf eine Absage für heute Abend gegeben zu haben, während er sich an der Seite seines Gesprächpartners wieder zurück zum Haus begab.

"...und was behandelst du gerade für Fälle?"

Die zweifellos nach einer Antwort verlangende Ruhe war es, der Don es zu verdanken hatte, sich die letzten Worte seines Bruders zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Vorher hatte dieser einem sein derzeitiges Projekt, dessen Resultate vorhin die Tafeln aufzeigten, kurz erklärt. Allerdings hatte sich Don nur Stichpunkte gemerkt; er war müde und zugegebenermaßen auch nicht in der Lage, seine Konzentration zu sammeln, solang es nicht um Lebensnotwendigkeiten ging.

Da sie gerade die Küche betraten, nutzte Don die Gelegenheit, um die leere Flasche abzustellen und somit etwas Plausibles zusammen zu stellen, was er anschließend zum Besten geben konnte. Im Licht erkannte er zudem den Pizzakarton auf der Anrichte, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch sein Essen beherbergte.

"Du meinst neben diesen gigantischen Mengen an Berichten? Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Das FBI bietet nicht jeden Tag das pure Entertainment, Charlie. Das macht das Fernsehen."

Wohlwissend, wie von oben herab behandelnd man klang, konnte sich Don den Kommentar nicht verkneifen und erntete sogleich die Früchte seiner Saat. Die Augenbrauen des Lockenkopfs verzogen sich in die Tiefe, aber der Rest seiner Gesichtszüge bemühte sich darum, Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten. Charlie sollte nicht versuchen, ein Pokerface aufzulegen. Es gelang ihm heute genauso wenig wie in all den Jahren zuvor; er war die meiste Zeit so durchschaubar wie ein kleines Kind und trotz seines Alters hatte er erschreckend viele dieser unreifen Eigenschaften beibehalten. Ganz so, als überfordere ihn die Welt der Erwachsenen, aber nicht die die meisten Erwachsenen überfordernde Mathematik der großen Denker. Ein Abgrund der Absurdität...

"Warum hast du dir dein Essen noch nicht aufgewärmt?" Die zügige Art des Sprechens bewies, dass Charlie einen Gegenkommentar bezüglich der Bemerkung mit dem Fernseher für sich behielt und untypischerweise zum nächsten Thema überschwenkte, indem er den Karton mit einer lapidaren Geste öffnete und anklagend zwischen dem bedauernswerten Drittel Familienpizza und Don hin und her wechselte. Sollte man sich jetzt auch noch schuldig fühlen, weil die arme Pizza noch nicht wieder von kalt und unappetitlich in warm und essbar umgewandelt wurde?

"Ich hab's noch nicht gesehen." Fast schon genervt öffnete man einen der Küchenschränke, nahm einen Teller hinaus und verfrachtete das Essen hinauf, sodass es kurz darauf in der Mikrowelle bestrahlt wurde. Die Tatsache schien allerdings nicht weiter von Bedeutung; sein Augenmerk wieder auf den Jüngeren richtend, beschlich Don der Verdacht, Nahrung sei nicht der Knackpunkt.

Zwei Armlängen von einem entfernt lehnte Charlie an der Anrichte, visierte ein unsichtbares Ziel auf dem Boden an und wirkte durch seine Haltung bedingt erstaunlich erschöpft. Unter den dunklen Wimpern fielen die Schatten wohlgeformt auf das junge Gesicht und stahlen den Pupillen jeglichen Glanz.

"Don, in den Nachrichten haben sie was von einem Kindermord gebracht. Ich dachte, du arbeitest vielleicht dran."

Elende Reporter! Die steckten ihre verdammten Nasen einfach überall rein! Innerlich fluchend schloss man die Lider und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Manchmal war es nicht mal förderlich, dass Charlie Nachrichten gucken durfte; ihm ging direkt alles zu Herzen - was nicht zwangsläufig schlecht war - aber sein Wohl nicht unbedingt förderte, wenn die Grausamkeit wieder einmal mit voller Wucht zuschlug. Je nachdem wann und wo diese Leute mit ihren Kameras rumgeschlichen waren, hatte Don sogar einen unfreiwilligen Auftritt in den Nachrichten gehabt und alles, worauf sein Bruder wartete, war eine Begründung, wieso man ihn belog.

Das Piepsen der Mikrowelle durchzog die Stille einschneidend laut und trieb den Besucher dazu an, sein Essen hinaus zu nehmen, sich bei der Übung die Finger zu verbrennen und die dampfende Menge kritisch zu betrachten.

"Okay, ich arbeite dran und ich hoffe, wir kriegen den Schweinehund bald. Kinder zu ficken und anschließend umzubringen ist kein Kavaliersdelikt."

An der einem nun entgegen gebrachten Alarmiertheit war abzulesen, mit dem letzten Satz mehr ins Detail gegangen zu sein als die Medien. Eine Glanzleistung, zu der sich der Agent nur sarkastisch gratulieren konnte und das imaginäre Schulterklopfen geradewegs spürte.

Die der Wirkung von schwüler Luft in nichts nachstehende, drückende Stille war Grund genug, etwas zu tun. Entsprechend klaubte Don Gabel und Messer aus der Geschirrschublade und ging mitsamt seinem Teller hinüber ins Esszimmer. Die ihn begleitenden Schritte schoben die Wolkenfront der Schockiertheit hinterher; spontan musste sich daran erinnert werden, als Charlie das erste Mal einen Tatort gesehen hatte und seinen Würgereflex nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Nicht dass man ihm dies zum Vorwurf machte; es zeigte nur, dass er solchen Sachen gegenüber nicht abgehärtet war und es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein würde.

"Das ist schrecklich... Ich mein, habt ihr denn eine Spur? Gibt es irgendwas Auffälliges?"

Man brachte es nicht fertig, die soeben gehobene Gabel zum Mund zu führen und sich den ersten Bissen einzuverleiben. Langsam senkte Don die Hand mitsamt des Besteckteils und unterdrückte den Drang, sowohl laut als auch gedehnt zu seufzen.

"Wenn du irgendwie helfen könntest, hätte ich dir schon längst von all dem erzählt, Charlie."

Als Reaktion auf die eigenen Worte hin kam ein halbherziges Nicken und Don kam nicht drum herum, die Uhr erneut zu checken. Es würde noch dauern bis ihr Vater heim käme; das bedeutete, noch mehr Kraftaufwand, um seinen Bruder von diesem Mordfall wegzulotsen und die eigenen Gefühle in Zaun zu halten.

"Was, wenn es ein Serienkiller ist? Dann wird er doch nach einem bestimmten Muster vorgehen und ich könnte-." Die knappe Minute Ruhe war gleich verdächtig gewesen und jetzt konnte es sich der Ältere bei aller Liebe nicht verkneifen, seine erneut angehobene Gabel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Teller zurück zu legen. Wen interessierte dieses dämliche Essen denn noch? Es schmeckte ja nicht mal!

"Du wirst vorerst überhaupt nichts tun, weil wir das Arschloch hoffentlich in die Finger kriegen, bevor es sich das nächste Kind schnappt!" In gewisser Hinsicht machte einen diese Unterhaltung rasend; glaubte Charlie vielleicht, ohne seine Hilfe würde das FBI - und auch Don - rein gar nichts hinkriegen! Schließlich wurden jegliche Kriminalfälle seit Ewigkeiten auch ohne Mr. Mathematikgenie gelöst und dass man soeben beschloss, aufzustehen und samt Geschirr zurück in die Küche zu stapfen, durfte jeglichen, weiteren Diskussionsbedarf außer Frage stellen. Dieses Mal würde man sich da alleine durchschlagen; nicht zuletzt, um dem Verhör zu entgehen, was einsetzen würde, sobald Charlie von der netten Signatur des Mörders Wind bekam.

Froh darüber, dass ihr Vater nicht Zuhause war und sich diese alberne Kinderei antun musste, verfrachtete Don sein Besteck in der Spülmaschine. Er hätte eben nicht laut werden dürfen; normalerweise hatte er sich ausgesprochen gut unter Kontrolle - allen voran was die familiäre Kommunikation betraf verhielt es sich wie ankonditioniert. Denn das Ergebnis der eigenen Nachsichtigkeit war meist schwieriger zu managen als das Ergebnis von runtergeschluckten Ärgernissen. Doch egal, wie man es drehte, die Verantwortung für all jenes konnte Don mittlerweile bloß noch bei sich finden. Er war derjenige, der es heute und bei diesem Fall nicht ertrug, wenn sein Bruder in sein Territorium eindrang und ihn in ein Gefühlschaos zurückkatapultierte, welches er lange hinter sich gelassen geglaubt hatte. Wäre Charlie vom Temperament her auch nur etwas aggressiver gestrickt, würden sie bereits seit Jahren einen sturen Redestreik führen.

Denn dickköpfig, das waren sie nun wiederum beide...

Sich mit Gemeinsamkeiten auch noch zusätzlich auszubooten war eigentlich nie im eigenen Interesse gewesen; Charlie war wirklich kein Vorwurf zu machen. Er dachte ans Wohl der Bevölkerung, wenn er einem seine Hilfe anbot. Er war nicht egoistisch oder gar exzessiv darauf versessen, einem ins Handwerk zu pfuschen. Er wollte einem auch keine Demut aufbürden; er wollte nur nutzen, womit er sich selbst arrangieren musste: seine Fähigkeiten

Und diese hatten ihm den ein oder anderen Rückschlag beschert. Meistens hatte Don es nie bemerkt oder nie bemerken wollen, aber besonders und somit anders zu sein, bedeutete allen voran geschnitten oder mit Aufdringlichkeit traktiert zu werden. Offenbar gab es kein Zwischending; schon in der Schule gab es die beiden Parteien, die Charlie entweder hassten oder für seine Talente wie einen Gott zu verehren schienen. Aber er war kein Gott und auch kein Störfaktor; er wollte nur sein, die meiste Zeit wahrscheinlich normal oder - sofern dies schon nicht einzurichten war - in Frieden gelassen werden. Kein Rummel - unabhängig ob positiver oder negativer Natur. Garantiert war all das der Schlüssel zu seiner introvertierten Persönlichkeit und eigenen Welt.

Aus der Küche aus lauerte man Richtung Esszimmertisch, an dem Charlie nachhaltig saß, etliche unsichtbare und ein paar wenige sichtbare Kratzer auf der Tischplatte besah und nebenbei leicht mit dem rechten Fuß tippelte. Er war nervös oder zumindest aufgescheucht innerlich, weil er nicht wusste, warum man so wütend auf ihn war... oder er ahnte es und brachte es aus der Befürchtung heraus, damit auf Granit zu stoßen, nicht zur Sprache.

Während Don sich verdammte, beschloss er, dass es allerhöchste Zeit war wieder zu fahren. Mit diesem Ziel gesegnet, durchquerte er das Esszimmer und blieb für zwei Sekunden neben seinem Bruder stehen, was sich als Fehler herausstellte, kaum dass dieser den Blick hob. Zwischen den verschiedenen, braunen Facetten nistete ein Ausdruck, der einen dazu veranlassen wollte, Charlie genauso zu trösten wie Alex heute Mittag. Denn haargenau diesem Ausdruck hatte Don es zu verdanken, einen gigantischen Kloß im Halse sitzen zu haben, je mehr ihn die Annahme überrumpelte, vielleicht nicht als Einziger einen weinenden Jungen im Herzen zu tragen.

"Wir sehen uns. Ich bin heute einfach total gestresst..." Gegen Ende hin wurde sich bereits abgewandt; die benutzte Tonlage war dem Älteren auf der einen Seite zuwider und durfte auf der anderen Seite entschuldigend genug ausgefallen sein, um die schlechte Laune von eben zu bereinigen. Zumindest ersehnte man es sich insgeheim beim Eintritt in den Flur.

"Nacht, Don."

Erneute Wellen des Schuldgefühls schlugen über dem eigenen Haupt zusammen; ihnen verdankte der Angesprochene es, lediglich erwidernd eine Hand zu heben und scheinbar vollkommen unbeschwert zu winken. Ohne sich gar die Mühe zu machen, sich herumzudrehen. Noch einmal hätte man es jetzt nicht fertig gebracht, durch die Augen des anderen Mannes freie Sicht auf das verzweifelte Kind zu ergattern...

Ende


End file.
